


Rain

by akira93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: Changkyun’s shoulder slumped and he too went to his bedroom to sleep forgetting about waiting for his turn to shower. He was already wet from the rain earlier. That can do he thought. He lie on his bed and will himself to sleep but not without feeling how stupid he is. -I should’ve controlled myself better. I promise that I won’t make any trouble or being a burden anymore. -





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> another angst with fluff. yea i love to make changkyun angsty in my story >.< (not irl i dont want him to have any trouble he's too precious <3)

The silent atmosphere in the van right now are very deafening and it makes Changkyun feel uncomfortable. He sighs and try not to move a lot as he didn’t want his wet clothes to wet the car seat even more.

He silently looked over his shoulder and saw Wonho who is also wet, staring out of the window not paying attention to anyone in the car. Guilt seems to wrack his body when he thought back on what he did earlier before all of them get to the van.

-FlashBack-  
“Stop pushing me Changkyun, I don’t want to get wet before the van is here. I can feel a cold coming up and I don’t want to get sick.” Wonho says as he’s trying his best to stay away from the rain a few feet away.

Changkyun was moving around bored as he waited for their van to arrive and unconsciously pushing his hyungs and suddenly his foot slipped and before he can balance himself, he grabbed the back of Wonho’s shirt and both of them were pushed forward into the rain.

Wet and angry, Wonho yelled at Changkyun.

“What the hell Kyun?! Can’t you matured up for once? What part of ‘I don’t want to get sick’ that you don’t understand?!”

Changkyun who finally have his balance back stared at Wonho with wide eyes and before he can stutter an apology their van arrived and Wonho stomped away from him and went to the van first. Changkyun was dumbfounded and all he can do is stare at Wonho’s back before his other members and the manager usher him to the van.

-End of Flashback-  
He can feel the disappointed stares of his hyungs except for Wonho’s and he can’t help feeling small. They all remained silent throughout the journey back home.

Wonho went straight to his room to fetch his clothes before going to the bathroom to shower and the other member let him without a fuss. Usually they all will have a little fight on who get to shower first but they let it go this time. Without Wonho at the scene, the hyungs all turned to Changkyun with a disapproved look and he wish that the ground would swallow him right there right now.

“Why did you pushed him Kyun? He already told you he doesn’t want to get wet and now he will probably catch a fever or something.” Kihyun said crossing his hands on his chest.

“You do know that we have a lot of schedule this week right? You should’ve been more careful” Shownu says quietly.

“We get it that you like to get playful at times but not like that Kyun ah” Minhyuk says without a single smile on his face.

When Minhyuk didn’t even smile, Changkyun knew that he messed up big time but he didn’t pushed Wonho willingly though, it was an accident. He waits for the other 2 member to lecture him but the other two only stare at him silently before shaking their heads.

“It wasn’t on purpose. I swear. My foot slipped and I accidentally pushed Wonho hyung trying to balance myself.” He tried explaining the situation but the hyungs were already stressed and tired so they only interpreted Changkyun’s explanation as an excuse.

“I don’t care. You can give us as many excuses as you want but I want you to apologize first thing in the morning to Wonho tomorrow and I don’t want these kind of situation to happen again. Understood?” Shownu says before went to his bedroom.  
Changkyun can only sigh as he knows that he was at fault here for not staying still when they were waiting for the van.

He then went up to his room to change his wet clothes that had already dry a little before waiting for his turn to shower. He decided that he will apologize tonight rather than tomorrow so he went out of his room to wait for Wonho in the living room.  
After 15 minutes, he finally saw Wonho walked out of the bathroom and he stood up to go and apologize.

“Hyung I’m sor-“

“Save it Kyun, I don’t want to hear it. I can already felt a headache coming and I only want to sleep and hopefully tomorrow I won’t have a fever” Wonho says cutting him from apologizing and Wonho went to his bedroom.

Changkyun’s shoulder slumped and he too went to his bedroom to sleep forgetting about waiting for his turn to shower. He was already wet from the rain earlier. _**That can do he**_ thought. He lie on his bed and will himself to sleep but not without feeling how stupid he is. _ **I should’ve controlled myself better. I promise that I won’t make any trouble or being a burden anymore.**_

But little did he know that the dull ache at the back of his head might change what he vowed to himself.


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another ch

The next morning Changkyun was woken up by Kihyun throwing a pillow at him. He sat up on his bed feeling a bit heavy but pushed it aside as Kihyun says “Get up, Wonho is having a fever. I can’t leave him for long so you have to get up and get ready”.

Hearing that Wonho had a fever, he can’t help feeling guiltier so without a fuss he went down from his bed and went to the bathroom to shower. In the middle of his shower, he finally realized that his limbs are aching and he felt colder than usual.

**_Great, I’m getting sick too._ **

Don’t want to burden his hyungs because of his stupid accident last night, Changkyun decided not to tell anyone that he is feeling under the weather and act like he’s fine.

After the shower, he went to Wonho’s room wanting to see the sick hyung. In the room, Kihyun, Shownu and Wonho seems to be debating with each other and Changkyun went further inside the room to hear what they are saying.

“You need to rest hyung. Stop acting like you’re fine” Kihyun says as he tried to make Wonho lie down on his bed.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I can’t disappoint the fans you know. They’re anticipating me.” Wonho tried to give any excuses so he can go to their schedule.

Kihyun sighs and huffed crossing his hands on his chest and turned to Shownu who are silently observing the situation. “Well hyung? Do you think its fine for Wonho hyung to go with us?”

Shownu was silent at first. After a long fight with his own brain, Shownu decided that Wonho can go with them but he will have the upmost attention from everyone for the whole day. Wonho grins at Kihyun as Shownu took his side and told them to leave and get ready while he do the same.

As Shownu and Kihyun turned to walk out of the room, they saw that Changkyun was standing near the door and without saying anything they walked out of the room but not before glaring at him and sigh loudly. Changkyun knew the glares and sighs were a silent words saying that this mess was because of him. Refraining himself from sighing, he coughs a little to catch Wonho’s attention.

Wonho turns around and saw Changkyun by the door so he raised one of his eyebrow to Changkyun asking silently what does the younger want.

“Are you really gonna be ok today..? What is your temperature hyung?” he asked as he slowly walk nearer to Wonho. Wonho just shrug as he really don’t want to see the one that caused his sickness to worsen at the moment but he can’t shove the younger out when all he saw was a genuine concerned face.

“I’ll manage. I just hope you won’t do anything stupid today. Okay?” Wonho said as he grab his bag full of his medication and supplement before turning to Changkyun. Changkyun nodded his head and let his hyung walk out of the room first before following through.

They all are scattered around the living room waiting for their manager to come and pick them up. Changkyun stayed away from the other members as they fussed about Wonho. He can feel a chill coming but not wanting someone to catch him feeling sick, Changkyun abandon his decision to grab another sweater from his room.

They all piled up in the van and try to catch some more sleep while their manager drives them to their schedule. Wonho was bundled up sitting in the middle of the van as Kihyun won’t let Wonho out of the dorm’s door without the necessary clothing for a sick person.

Changkyun is cold. His one long sleeved shirt and a jacket didn’t help the chill he is having and he tried so hard to supressed a shiver that rack his sick body. Jooheon who was seating next to him had glanced two or three times towards the younger because he can’t shake the feeling that something was up with the maknae. **_Maybe he’s being cautious and still a bit uncomfortable because of last night_** thought Jooheon and he let go of his inner sense and look out of the window for the rest of the journey.

For the rest of the day, six of them watched Wonho like a hawk and will come to his side whenever they saw that Wonho suddenly looked paler or sicker. Even Changkyun helped his sick hyung whenever the older need something and didn’t leave Wonho’s side and helping him as much as he can with his condition. Changkyun had developed a mild headache throughout the day but he act like nothing is wrong thanks to his poker face. He pushed aside the uncomfortable feeling within his body and pay most attention to Wonho for the whole day.

They finally finished their schedule for the day.

Right now everyone is resting in the dorm doing whatever they feel like doing before they have to go to bed. Wonho was sent to his room so he could rest the fever out while Kihyun cooks porridge and other foods for the members in the kitchen.

Shownu, Minhyuk and Hyungwon were in the living room playing video games while waiting for the food while Jooheon and Changkyun went straight to their bedroom once they went inside the dorm earlier.

Jooheon was playing with his ipod and ipad on his bed in the room while Changkyun seems to be sleeping.

Changkyun is not sleeping.

He was having a battle with his sickness under the blanket. His headache had gone from mild to a full forced ache and his chilled makes him feel like he’s sitting in the freezer.

He felt like fainting. He felt like death. He wants to cry. He didn’t want to tell his hyung with how bad he is feeling right now.

He didn’t want to be a burden.

Changkyun faced the wall as he didn’t want Jooheon to see his probably sick and pale face. He has been shivering for the past 1 hour under the blanket and his visions swirl every time he open his eyes. He keeps trying to sleep as that was the only thing that can ease his aches for a while and after a half an hour, he finally succumbed to sleep.

An hour later, Kihyun had finished cooking and called for the others to come and eat. Kihyun went to Wonho’s room to see if the fever had gone down or not and it seems that Wonho is getting better. Assured that Wonho’s fever is definitely lower than in that morning, Kihyun ushered Wonho to the kitchen. Kihyun picked up his chopstick and starts to eat before he realized that their maknae wasn’t at the table.

“Where’s the maknae?”

“Sleeping” Jooheon says while chewing his foods.

“Chew your food first Heonie” Hyungwon says looking at the younger while lightly slapping the younger’s shoulder. “Kihyun hyung asked so I answered” Jooheon says shrugging.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and shakes his head before continue eating his food.

“Sleeping or sulking?” Minhyuk says without moving his head from downing his food and Jooheon shrugged saying “Well from my bed he looks like he’s sleeping so I don’t know”.

“Maybe both” says Wonho while slurping his porridge.

“We were harsh to him today so it doesn’t surprise me if he doesn’t want to eat dinner with us” Shownu says and all of them went silent before sighing.

Not that they hate their maknae no, they love him to death but sometimes they need to punish him a little whenever he did something wrong and today all of them had given him a cold shoulder and silent treatment for the entire day.

Changkyun knew this and he let them but not without feeling sad as he really loves to cuddle his hyungs but they wouldn’t let him. He felt extra clingy today as he felt the need to touch someone to make him feel better because of the fever but all of them rejected him for a cuddle. So Changkyun felt very lonely today and he can’t do anything about it.


	3. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stubborn changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~~

After dinner, Hyungwon and Minhyuk helps Kihyun clean the dishes while Shownu, Wonho and Jooheon went into their room. Kihyun had left a bit of food for Changkyun on the table and he decided to wake the younger up and ask if he wants to eat dinner or not. Kihyun left the other two and went to his shared bedroom with the maknae.

Kihyun found Changkyun asleep curled up under the blanket and facing the wall. He went to the younger’s bunk and tap the bed and pillow that Changkyun is currently sleeping on.

Changkyun, despite having a fever he still is a light sleeper so when Kihyun tap his pillow he woke up and turns slowly to face the older. It’s a good thing that Changkyun went to sleep with his hoodie as he can hide his sick face a little and just prayed that Kihyun wouldn’t notice.

“You missed dinner. We all have eaten and I saved your portion if you want to eat right now.” Kihyun says while scanning the younger’s face but Changkyun had mastered his poker face so Kihyun can’t really read the younger. For now.

“No thanks hyung, I’m not hungry. Wanna sleep..” Changkyun mumbled drowsy with sleepiness.

“Stop with the sulking Kyun. Get down now and go eat your dinner.” Kihyun says hands on his hips.

Changkyun can feel the headache making a comeback where it was dull before when he slept. Suppressing a sigh not to anger the older any more, Changkyun slowly sit up and he had to close his eyes when the dizziness strikes him even from the little movement. He was grateful that his hoodie is still on his head hiding his face from Kihyun.

He slowly went down from his bed struggling to act normal while Kihyun still standing and watching him nearby. He wanted to sit for a while on Minhyuk’s bed to recover from the dizziness but afraid that Kihyun would notice, he walked out of the room slowly going to the kitchen.

He really don’t want to eat. He didn’t even think he can swallow the food without getting sick afterwards. Battling with himself he finally have the courage to eat the food. Kihyun who had been following Changkyun to the kitchen keep looking and observing the younger eating. Kihyun noticed that Changkyun walk and eat slowly but he thought that it may be because the younger was sleepy.

Changkyun only managed to eat half of his food and it took a lot of his strength to actually eat the food at the first place. “I’m done hyung.” Changkyun says and Kihyun scrunch his eyes at the younger as he saw that he only ate half of the food. “You only ate half. You usually finishes your food.”

“I’m full and sleepy. I don’t want to eat anymore. I want to sleep. Please hyung?” Changkyun says unaware that he pulled his wide puppy eyes face. Maybe because of his glazed fever eyes, the puppy face was pulled perfectly and Kihyun can’t say no to the younger and he finally let Changkyun go back to sleep.

As Changkyun lay on his bed, he really contemplating with himself whether he should tell his hyungs about his fever or just keep it quiet. He badly wants to keep what he had vowed but he really felt like fainting at any moment right now with how lethargic he feels and the way his head pounded loudly.

**_Nope. Wonho hyung is still sick and if I tell them then they will have another person to look for and they will be more tired. I’ll just have to fight this alone._ **

Feeling sicker and colder by the second, Changkyun fell asleep.

The next day they woke up and get ready for the schedules and it looks like Wonho’s fever had broken that night and he is definitely getting better. All the other members were relieved with that as they really can’t afford to mess up any of their schedule.

Well, all 6 members except for 1.

Changkyun had woken feeling worse than ever. His headache won’t go away no matter what he did (sneakily ate a painkiller in the bathroom), his head felt very hot, he shivers every 5 minutes, his limbs felt like turning into a jelly and the lists go on.

Does he finally tell his hyungs about his conditions?

Nope. He still won’t tell them. He stubbornly thought that he can pull this through.

The day went by with Changkyun struggling to stay focus throughout the schedules, falling asleep whenever his hyungs were not looking at him, dancing and rapping with all his might despite feeling like he might faint on the stage, avoids his hyungs’ touch and walk without stumble caused by the dizzy spells.

The hyungs still giving him the silent treatment at most times but lesser than yesterday. They did have a little conversation here and there but the younger seems not having the mood to reply to their questions or words mostly so they assumed that their maknae was still sulking because of how they treated him the day before. So the hyungs just let Changkyun be.

That was not the case though. Changkyun can’t even think straight so how the hell can he reply whatever his hyungs asked him. He’s already struggling to stay awake most of the time and he tried to focus on his performance more.

Jooheon were actually observing the maknae since the morning after he caught the younger stumbled and closed his eyes for a few seconds earlier that day. He’s trying to pry the younger on telling him if he has trouble with something or if he was not feeling well.

**_Wonho hyung was not the only one that was soaked to the bone 2 days ago though, Changkyun was soaked too and as far as I remember he went to sleep without showering that night_** thought Jooheon.

Jooheon then noticed that Kihyun who was seating across from Changkyun also having his eyes following Changkyun’s movements. Jooheon knew at the time that Kihyun also had a suspicion that their maknae are not well but he didn’t tell any of his hyungs about it.

Jooheon and Kihyun wants to change that. They need Changkyun to tell them how he’s feeling so they can help him getting better.

They had finished their schedule for the day and luckily there was no incident or accident. Changkyun now can relax a bit as he didn’t have to use his energy to focus on everything that related to performing and getting caught by his hyungs.

He craves sleep.

All he wants now is sleep and maybe sleep for 2 days straight but he knows that he still have to get up tomorrow and struggles again for another day with his fever.

Jooheon and Kihyun quietly follow the maknae into their shared bedroom and watch him change his clothes and went up straight to his bunk. At this point they already know that Changkyun definitely is sick but they want the younger to tell them himself.

That won’t happen though.

They watched as Changkyun lay on his bed, grab the blanket and hides under it. Kihyun really felt like whacking Changkyun’s head at how stubborn the younger is when it comes to this. Whenever Changkyun made a fool out of himself, he will stay away from troubling the other members for a few days and kept to himself until he deemed that it’s fine to rely on his hyungs again even if he got injured or sick. They’ve already encountered this before where Changkyun had injured his leg but kept to himself until he went limp one day during a dance practice.

Jooheon and Kihyun don’t want anything like that to happen to their maknae again. It was hard when they knew Changkyun was badly struggling but still doing everything that his hyungs told him to without a fuss.

“Changkyun ah, are you alright?” Kihyun asks while standing next to Changkyun’s bed.

Changkyun tensed up under the blanket. He panicked and thought to himself.

**_Does he know? No no no he can’t know. God please.._ **

“Kyunnie? Tell us if you’re not feeling well. We’re not gonna get mad at you for falling sick at the same time with Wonho hyung” Jooheon coax the maknae. Changkyun sighs slowly but he is determined not to tell his hyungs. He pulled his head from under the blanket and turns to Kihyun and Jooheon.

“I’m fine hyungs. I’m just very tired and wanted to sleep early that’s all” Changkyun says managing a small smile. “Stop it maknae. We already know that you’re sick. We just want you to admit it to us right now.” Kihyun says getting annoyed at how stubborn this kid is. Jooheon nodded agreeing. Changkyun sighs getting annoyed himself as he desperately wants to sleep but this 2 hyungs won’t let him so without thinking he raised his voice.

“Hyung! I am fine! I’m tired and I want to sleep! That’s all! Just let me be!”

Kihyun and Jooheon both were stunned at the maknae outburst. “Fine! You know what? I don’t care and I won’t care anymore about you! You can do whatever the hell you want and we won’t bother you again!” Kihyun says as he felt hurt that the maknae getting angry at them when they were trying to help him. Kihyun then grabbed Jooheon’s hands and stomped out of the room.

Changkyun stared at the place where Kihyun was standing and he rubbed his face annoyed with himself. **_Why did I have to burst like that?!_** He thought and sighs again before laying down fully on the bed and he turned to face the wall.

**_I’ll apologize tomorrow.._ **


	4. Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that night...

They were eating at the kitchen after Kihyun had left the maknae and went to cook for dinner. Wonho seems to notice that the maknae are not with them again, “Is Changkyun still sulking?”

“Let the brat be, I don’t care anymore.” Says Kihyun not wanting to talk about the maknae for now. The other members are puzzled and they all turned to face Jooheon for some explanation. “We asked Changkyun if he was alright because he seems a bit under the weather today but then Changkyun yelled at us saying that he’s fine and he only wants to sleep and to leave him alone. So yeah.” Jooheon says shrugging and went back to eat.

“Is he sick?” Hyungwon asked as he also remembered that he did saw Changkyun falling asleep a few times when they were on standby before performances that day.

“Did he caught it from Wonho? He did stay by Wonho’s side most of the time yesterday” Shownu says as he’s trying to remember if he saw Changkyun acting strange.

“I guess he still feels guilty about that night. If he really is sick, he won’t tell us until he couldn’t handle it anymore.” Says Minhyuk.

“I guess I was a bit harsh to him.” Wonho sighs and all of them nodded their heads. They all have been harsh to the maknae and they didn’t even care at first even though they knew Changkyun was soaked too. “Let him be tonight and we’ll see how he is tomorrow morning. Maybe he’ll feel better.” says Kihyun and all of them agreed.

At about 6 o’clock in the morning where 6 of them are sound asleep, Changkyun woke up. He didn’t know why he suddenly wakes up though. He stares at the ceiling drowsily and slowly he realizes that the headaches were the one that had woken him up.

His headache seems to take another notch where even sleeps can’t help him ease the pain. He also realizes that his vision were actually swirling and he tried to close his eyes a few times but he gets dizzier.

He tried to sit up but failed. It seems like all his limbs just turned into jelly. He struggles to even raise his hands from the bed. Whenever he tried to he just fell down back on the bed. His breathe became laboured even though he only did little movements and he really wish that one of the hyungs in the room noticed him. He didn’t even care anymore. Be damned the vows.

He desperately need someone right now.   

He tried calling for his hyungs who are in the room but nothing came out. Trying to talk tires him out. Nothing came out but a small whimper. His breathing becoming more and more laboured as he starts to panic and he is definitely crying. He pray to god that one of his hyungs no matter who, wakes up and notice him.

In the middle of his struggling suddenly the room was filled with lights. He whimpers again as the lights hurts his head even more. He was surprised that he didn’t faint yet because all of this aches are too much for him.

It seems like Jooheon was the one who turned the lights on. Jooheon was sleeping when he heard a laboured breathing and whimpers. He jumped from his bed and turned the lights on when he realized the noise was from the maknae. Jooheon then climb up the bunk bed and he found Changkyun crying and seems very weak.

“Kyunnie? Hey don’t’cry. I’m here. Your hyung is here. Shh..” Jooheon says while having one of his hand under Changkyun’s neck to raise Changkyun into a sitting position.

He can feel how warm Changkyun is and Jooheon is very worried.

Changkyun can only whimper but luckily he had stop crying once he realize that Jooheon is there helping him to sit up. He went limp in Jooheon’s hold as soon as he’s in a sitting position still breathing heavily. 

**_Shit. He’s burning up. I need to wake someone up but I can’t leave him alone._ **

Jooheon then grab one of Changkyun’s soft toys and tossed it to Kihyun across the room. The soft toy land exactly on Kihyun’s face making Kihyun jumped awake.

“What the-“

“Hyung, Changkyun is burning up. I think we need to get him to the hospital. He’s very weak he can’t even raise his hands.” Jooheon cut Kihyun while gently soothing Changkyun’s forehead and head. Kihyun eyes go wide and he jumped down and run to the bathroom to grab a thermometer. Along the way he went into the other room, switch on the lights and shake Shownu’s body not so gently enough making him awake.

“Hyung, call the manager. We need him to drive Changkyun to the hospital. His fever worsen.” Kihyun says not waiting for Shownu’s respond and run to grab the thermometer. Shownu just stare at where Kihyun was standing at and after a few seconds where he finally registered Kihyun’s words only did he sit up and grab the phone.

Changkyun shivers in Jooheon’s arms and he can’t open his eyes much as his visions swirl every time he did open them. He leans into Jooheon’s hand everytime the older runs it along his forehead to his hair. The cold hand of Jooheon really helps sooth his burning forehead.

Kihyun then climbed up on Changkyun’s bed and sit wherever he can on the bed and gently told Changkyun to open his mouth so he can take his temperature. At first Changkyun didn’t understand what Kihyun told him, he only open his mouth a few seconds later after his mind finally cooperate and he finally understood what Kihyun said. They waited for the thermometer to beep.

“Shit, okay he definitely have to go to the hospital.” Kihyun says as soon as he read the numbers on the thermometer. Before Jooheon can asked how high it is, Shownu and Wonho walked into the room both of them wearing a very concerned face.

“How high is his fever?” Shownu asked after he saw the thermometer in Kihyun’s hands. Wonho stood near the bed to take a look at the maknae silently.

“39.5 degrees”

Jooheon, Shownu and Wonho’s eyes go wide after they heard Kihyun.

 Changkyun can only whimper.

Kihyun then look at the maknae and put his left hand under Changkyun’s hand before he brush the maknae’s cheek with his right thumb, “Kyun ah, can you hear me? You don’t have to speak. Squeeze my hand if you can. I need to know if you’re with us or not”. It took for about 10 seconds before Kihyun felt a small weak squeeze on his hand and he smile a little relieved that Changkyun can still understand him though a bit slow.

“We need to take him to the couch in the living room, it would be easier when manager hyung arrived later” says Wonho and Shownu nodded and headed to the ladder bed. Jooheon and Kihyun then gently hold the maknae and pass him to Shownu. Changkyun lay limps in Shownu’s arms.

Shownu then carry Changkyun and bring him to the couch in the living room. Before going into the living room with the others, Kihyun wakes Minhyuk up and told him about their maknae’s condition while Wonho went to his room to wake Hyungwon up.

Shownu had put Changkyun on the couch and Kihyun covers him with a thin blanket as he didn’t want the fever to worsen anymore. Wonho then noticed that Changkyun is still shivering so he pulled Changkyun into a sitting position gently and he slid beside the younger and Changkyun goes limp in his hold. Changkyun sigh as Wonho’s body helps him feel a bit warmer.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon had woken up and sit with the other in the living room while waiting for the manager to come pick them up. It looks like all of them want to go with Changkyun to the hospital worried as hell about the youngest.

While waiting, Changkyun had coughs a few times and if they listen quietly, they can hear a small wheezing whenever Changkyun breathes. All of them just hope that their manager arrived to the dorm fast. They are getting more and more anxious about the maknae’s condition, despite him being so hot under the touch, his fingers are slowly turning blue.

Worried, Minhyuk went to sit a little on the couch and massage Changkyun’s fingers hoping for the blood to flow normally. Changkyun appreciate whatever his hyungs are doing to him right now to make him feel better.

Now all they have to do is wait for their manager to come pick them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story will be longer i guess.  
> next update will be next week ^^'  
> my work keeps coming i don't really have much time to write but i'll update for sure!  
> <3


	5. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to update before i have to work! xD

After a long wait (40 minutes), the manager finally arrived and told them to bring Changkyun down. Shownu then proceed to carry the youngest from the dorm to where their manager had parked the van while waiting for them to come down. Changkyun’s laboured breathing finally eased a little after Kihyun had forced him to drink water while they were waiting for the manager.

In the van, Changkyun is seated on Wonho’s lap as he still is shivering and Wonho volunteered to be the human heater. While on the way to the hospital, Changkyun suddenly speak and if the other members are talking they won’t heard what the maknae had said.

“Don’t.. stay.. hospital..”

The hyungs are confused and Wonho had to lean down to Changkyun and told him to say it again.

“I..don’t.. want.. to..stay.. hospital..” Changkyun weakly says and he had to take a breather every time he said a word. “Why not Kyun? Your fever is high and it’s better for you to rest there” Minhyuk said while brushing Changkyun’s hair as he was seated next to Wonho. Changkyun then slowly shakes his head.

“But Puppy.. it’s better-“

Changkyun whimpered loudly shaking his head though slowly and grabbing Wonho’s shirt making Wonho stop talking. Changkyun buried his head in Wonho’s neck and he starts to shake violently. Wonho panicked as he thought that Changkyun is hurting and he look down to see that Changkyun was actually crying.

The hyungs soften and Wonho sways his body to calm the sick boy while caressing his head. “Okay okay, stop crying pup. If you don’t want to stay then we won’t make you stay but if the doctor don’t let you then how?” Wonho says gently afraid that his question will make Changkyun cry even more.

Changkyun tighten his hold on Wonho’s shirt and buried his head even more under Wonho’s neck. “Please..” he says and starts to cry again.

All the members sigh and suddenly their manager speaks.

“I can try persuade the doctor to let Changkyun rest at the dorm. He will be more stress if he doesn’t want to stay at the hospital and we forced him to. I was a bit late because I manage to cancel all of your schedules for tomorrow and the next three days. I’m guessing that Changkyun don’t want to stay at the hospital because he doesn’t want the fans to know?”

Changkyun weakly nodded his head and Wonho told the manager that Changkyun had nodded his head indicating that he indeed doesn’t want the fans to know.

Changkyun loves his fans very much and he will try his best to not let them worry about him, thus why he doesn’t want to stay at the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and Changkyun are currently refusing to be carried by Shownu. He is trying to stand and walk by himself into the hospital from where the van is parked. The hyungs keep coaxing him to let one of them carry him but he refused all. He wants to walk by himself.

He is determined to walk.

The hyungs then gave up and lend Changkyun a hand while he slowly walked to the hospital entrance. Though he is walking by himself, Shownu and Wonho are both at each of his sides holding his hands to help him walk without falling over. The walk is slow, but Changkyun didn’t give up and once all of them are inside, only then Changkyun let go.

Luckily, Wonho and Shownu are still with him so they get to save Changkyun from falling to the ground. Changkyun lay limps in their holds and Shownu then decided that he won’t be upset if he carry him at that moment. Shownu pick Changkyun up and Changkyun just buried his head under Shownu’s neck, breathing heavily. The short walk really tires him out. Their manager had gone to call one of the nurse to help bring Changkyun over to the ER and when the nurse saw how bad Changkyun’s condition is, she let Shownu carry him to one of the bed in the ER.

They all had stayed outside while the doctor examine Changkyun.

After a long wait, the doctor finally went out of the ER and all the 6 members ran to the doctor asking about Changkyun’s condition. The doctor smile fondly as he can see that Changkyun will be fine with these 6 boys taking care of him.

“Changkyun’s condition is stable at the moment, he is currently attached to an iv drip for rehydration and yes his fever is still high but not in a worrisome state. We found a little bit of water in his lungs but with medication and rest he will be fine though he maybe will have a few coughing fit. If the coughing fit occur, make him sit up and rub his back until the fit is gone and give him water. I was informed that you guys want to bring him home?” The doctor said and the other members nodded their heads.

“I will let him recover at home but someone has to take care of him and be with him most of the time until his fever is lowered to 38 degrees. After his fever lowered to 38 then you can leave him for a few hours alone to rest. He will need at least a week to recover from his fever and his strength.”

The members then starts remembering everything that the doctor told them to do to nurse Changkyun back to health. After the long lectures on how to take care of Changkyun, the doctor said he will release Changkyun after his iv drip is done.

The nurse let 2 of them to enter where Changkyun had his iv drip and Shownu sent Hyungwon and Minhyuk in. Once in the room, they saw that Changkyun is sleeping peacefully with an iv attached to his right hand. “I guess the pain had eased now that he look so peaceful sleeping.” Minhyuk says while standing next to Changkyun and sit down on the chair right beside Changkyun’s bed. Hyungwoon nodded his head and sit on Changkyun’s bed near his feet.

“He still thought being sick will burden us all didn’t he?” Hyungwon said quietly while mindlessly massaging Changkyun’s left feet.

“We really have to change his mind about that and I guess he didn’t want to tell us because he thought it will make more work for us when Wonho hyung was already sick.” Minhyuk said and sighs quietly looking at Changkyun sleeping face.

“I hope he will understand that he is precious just like the others even though he’s the youngest.” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk nodded his head agreeing.

1 and a half hours later, Changkyun wakes up and he saw both Minhyuk and Hyungwon talking quietly with each other.

“Hyungs..?”

Hearing their maknae’s voice, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon stop talking and turn their heads to look at Changkyun. Minhyuk smiles and reach to brush Changkyun’s hair while Hyungwon caressing Changkyun’s feet.

“Hey Kyunie, how are you feeling?” Minhyuk says and Changkyun can’t help but to lean into Minhyuk’s hands.

“I’m fine” was what Changkyun answered and Hyungwon rolled his eyes while lightly slapped Changkyun’s feet. “Don’t give me that answer Kyun, we all know that you are not fine.” Hyungwon says sternly before he softens and said “Just tell us everything, your pain or discomfort, we won’t be mad or annoyed at you for being sick. We love you Changkyun ah. All we want is for you to get better and by that you have to tell us everything.”

“You aren’t a burden. You never were never are never will. You are precious just like the others.” Minhyuk says as he caressing Changkyun’s cheek with his thumb.

Changkyun’s eyes are full with unshed tears as he tried his best not to cry out loud. He was touched and he felt very grateful to have his members by his side. He croaked a small smile and told them he was sorry and promised to tell them everything in the future.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon smile at Changkyun before both of them went near him and plant a kiss on top of his head making him blush and giggled.

“Well, your iv bag is empty now, I guess we can call the nurse and let you be discharge” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon went to call one of the nurses. Changkyun just lay on the bed waiting for the nurse to come. He still felt heavy and weak but at least he can breathe better, manage to talk and his visions are not swirling anymore.

Half an hour later, Changkyun finally discharged. He still wants to walk by himself when they were out at the entrance to go to the van so they let him. Once they are seated in the van, Wonho pulled Changkyun and makes him sit on his lap. Changkyun didn’t bother and just lay limp in Wonho’s hold and he close his eyes to catch some more sleep.

The ride to the dorm are silent as they all went to sleep with Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fluff this time.  
> can't keep hurting my baby >.<  
> stay tuned~


	6. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!

They finally arrived home. Changkyun are still sleeping soundly in Wonho’s embrace and no one have the heart to wake the youngest up so Shownu went and pick Changkyun up minding not to wake him. Changkyun seems to be in a deep sleep as he didn’t even twitch while Shownu carried him until he was placed on Minhyuk’s bed.

Minhyuk gave his bed to Changkyun as it is safer and easier for the maknae if anything happens until he was deemed healthy by everyone else. All of them seems reluctant to leave Changkyun but the room is too small to fit all of them so Kihyun excuses himself to make some chicken porridge for Changkyun to eat later. Wonho had laid beside the maknae on the bed and had wrapped his arm around Changkyun’s waist while caressing Changkyun’s hair.

Jooheon and Minhyuk are sitting on Jooheon’s bed listening to the music together wearing earphones while Shownu went to the kitchen to help Kihyun and Hyungwon went to the bathroom to grab some cloth and a bowl of water to help lower Changkyun’s fever.

The hyungs are happy to see that Changkyun can sleep peacefully without whimpering in pain and they hope that it will stay that way. They hate to see the maknae in so much pain.

The happiness are short lived.

About 2 hours later, Wonho who had fell asleep beside Changkyun had woken up with Changkyun slapping his torso rapidly. Wonho is confused and he sluggishly sit up wondering why Changkyun had slap him while he is sleeping. After he had a good look at Changkyun, his eyes go wide and he furiously searching the room for something until he gave up and ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl before running back to the room.

Changkyun was rudely interrupted from his sleep with a wave of nausea.

He sat up as fast as he can which was considered very slow and weak while having his right hand cupping his mouth. He considered getting out of the bed and run to the bathroom but feeling how heavy his body is, he gave up and when he saw Wonho was sleeping beside him, he slapped the older’s torso.

Wonho came back to the room with a bowl and he put the bowl on Changkyun’s lap and Changkyun finally let go of his hand as he threw up into the bowl. Wonho then gently rubbing Changkyun’s back up and down while whispering sweet nonsense as Changkyun threw up. Changkyun coughed a few times and he is crying.

His throat hurts. He keeps coughing and throwing up.

About 15 minutes later, Changkyun finally stops throwing up and Wonho took the bowl and put it on the floor beside the bed. Changkyun sniffed and he leans on Wonho limply and the older wrap his arm around Changkyun’s waist while gently caress Changkyun’s cheek with his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears.

The commotion surprisingly didn’t wake the other 2 boys in the opposite bed. Jooheon and Minhyuk are sleeping with their legs tangled together and they seemed undisturbed. Wonho just shook his head amazed by how deep their sleep is.

Changkyun whimpered and Wonho turns to face the maknae again and Changkyun buried his face onto Wonho’s chest.

“What is it pup? A bad headache again?”

Changkyun nodded and Wonho pull Changkyun down until Changkyun’s head is on his lap and he starts to massage Changkyun’s head and temple. Changkyun let out a moan as he felt the headache ease a little every time Wonho massage at the right place.  

“When did he wakes up?” Hyungwon says as he enter the room.

“A while ago, he threw up and it seems his headache’s back.” Wonho said while massaging Changkyun’s head.

Hyungwon then sit on the bed and put his hand on top of Changkyun’s forehead. Changkyun leans toward Hyungwon’s hand and he sighs as Hyungwon’s cold hand felt good on his burning forehead. “I’ll go get some water. He needs to drink.” Hyungwon said and he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kihyun came in holding a tray while Hyungwon and Shownu trudge behind him. Kihyun then put the tray besides a small table near the table and Hyungwon took the bowl full of bile and went to the bathroom to clean it.

“Kyun ah, I need to take your temperature and you need to eat. You can’t leave your stomach empty.”

Changkyun whimpered at Kihyun’s word about eating because he really don’t feel like eating after throwing up a while ago. His face going pale as he thought about eating the chicken porridge. Shownu is currently sitting on Jooheon’s bed watching the maknae silently.

“I know you can’t really stomach the food right now puppy, but you have to eat. You don’t have to finish the whole bowl. We can’t let that stomach empty or you won’t get better”

Changkyun stay silent for a few seconds before nodding slowly at Shownu’s words and Wonho help him sit up. After he had settled in between Wonho’s leg, Kihyun took his temperature. They all waited for the thermometer to beep.

“39.1”

They sighs as Kihyun read the number. “I guess it is still good that the fever had lowered a bit.” says Wonho as he gently ran his hand on Changkyun’s chest. Shownu and Kihyun just nodded their head agreeing. Suddenly Minhyuk sat up and he rubbed his eyes with his fist and went to the tray and pick up the chicken porridge and sit next to Kihyun but closer to the maknae and he scoop some of the porridge and held up the spoon in front of Changkyun’s mouth.

Changkyun and the other except for Jooheon blinks at Minhyuk sudden movements. Apparently, Minhyuk was awake by the time Shownu sat on the bed earlier. Minhyuk nudges Changkyun’s mouth with the spoon and the younger can’t do anything but to open his mouth and eat the porridge. Minhyuk smile when Changkyun ate the porridge without a fuss.

Changkyun ate half of the porridge before he refused to eat more. Kihyun deemed it was good enough and Minhyuk stops feeding Changkyun and he put the bowl back on the tray. He then proceed by taking the glass of water and told Changkyun to drink it. Changkyun can barely hold the glass up so Minhyuk hold most of the glass’ weight.

Changkyun then pull back until his back touches Wonho’s chest and he laid his head on Wonho’s shoulder.

“Rest up and I’ll come again later for your medicine” says Kihyun as he took the tray and walk out of the room.

~~~~

 It’s been 2 days since the hospital trip and Changkyun seems to get better. His fever had lowered to 38 degrees and he finally have a little more strength than before. In those 2 days, Changkyun had a few of coughing fit which tires him out after the fit stop. Other than that, he seems to be recovering well from the fever.

Changkyun is currently sitting on Jooheon’s lap on the couch in the living room. Jooheon gently runs his hand up and down onto Changkyun’s chest as he just had a coughing fit. His laboured breathing filled up the living room as he tried to breathe normally. Jooheon patiently help Changkyun to breathe while whispering sweet words to help Changkyun calm down.

After a while, Changkyun had finally breathing normally and he buried his head in the crook of Jooheon’s neck.

“Thanks hyung.”

Jooheon hugs Changkyun tightly but minding not to crush the still recovering boy and says,

“No need to thank me or us. We are glad that you’re getting better. Just promise me, no, promise us that you will tell us quickly if you’re feeling sick after this. You don’t have to be afraid about being a burden or something like that. We love you so much and we really want you to be healthy, always. Okay?”

Changkyun nodded while buried in the crook of Jooheon’s neck smiling.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kkeut~~  
> i hope you guys enjoyed the story!!  
> <3


End file.
